Decisions
by Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown
Summary: two shot. Will was always a quiet kid and didnt like doing anything reckless or pointless. he preferred to stay home and look after Luke, so how did Kate convince the 13 year old boy to go rock climbing? Why did Will just know that it was a bad idea..


**This is just a snap shot story i did for english and thought i should post it :P originally the characters were Kate and Connor and it was kinda like a Robin Hood/Primeval cross over but i changed it to Kate and Will. The theme was Peer Pressure so thats just a heads up and it will probably be a two shot. this takes place in locksley before Robin goes off to war but also Kate and Will are both just young teenagers. Kate is 15 and Will is 13. just so you know :P **

**Disclaimer. I don't own any characters or locations I used in this story. **

Decisions

Chapter 1: Fear

Will stood with shaking hands in the middle of the forest. He could hear water crashing against something in the distance, breaking the eerie silence of the woods. Even though it was well past noon, the tall trees hid the sun, creating dark shadows that danced in between the spaces. Every little noise seemed louder than even the distant roar of the ocean in his opinion. He jumped every time he thought he heard something. His unfocused eyes scanned the forest hurriedly as he spun around looking for any sign of Kate.

"Hurry _up _Will!" Kate shrieked from somewhere behind him.

Following Kate's irritated huffs; he ran out of the dark forest and stumbled onto uneven rocks. Momentarily blinded by the sudden appearance of the sun, Will stopped to shield his eyes. Confused by the unexpected change in scenery, he looked up only to find himself one step away from the edge of a cliff. His entire body shook as he leaned forward slightly to look over the edge. Jagged rocks stabbed out from every direction, all the way down the steep cliff until they were swallowed by the murky water. The dark water crashed against the wall and swirled around the sharp rocks that stuck out of the dangerous liquid. His heart pounded in his chest as the salty ocean spray climbed up the rock wall and splashed against his face. The force of the water being thrown against the cliff was strong enough to break rocks off of the solid rock form.

"Let's go climbing!" the blonde girl declared as she easily lowered herself over the edge and disappeared from Will's view. Will's body tensed and refused to move any closer to the edge, as he involuntarily shivered in the cold ocean breeze. Kate, sensing his unease, pulled herself back up and glared at the stiff boy who looked like he was about to turn and run at any moment. "Were friends right?" Kate asked in fake sweetness. Will simply nodded. "And you like being my friend right?"

"Y-Yes… but-" Will stuttered before Kate cut him off.

"Don't you trust me?" Kate demanded, allowing some of her anger to show on her face. Not giving Will the chance to answer, she narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Well?" She pushed. He took an involuntary step away from Kate and stared at her wide eyed before bobbing his head in an almost unnoticed nod. "Then come _here_!" Kate screeched, raising her fist and allowing it to smack down on the rocks to get her point across faster.

Will's sweaty hands couldn't seem to get a good grip on any of the rocks as he held his breath and reluctantly lowered himself over the edge. His heart pounded as he tried to move while he could feel the heat of her judgmental gaze boring holes into the top of his head. He checked and tested every rock before putting any pressure on it to make sure his weight could be supported. His heart was thrashing against chest as he looked for something stable to hold onto. He didn't dare look around. All he wanted was to get back onto solid ground. Once again holding his breath, he squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could before lowering himself farther down the wall. After fumbling to find a strong enough foot hole Will rested his foot on a strong branch. A triumphant smile spread across his face as he lowered the rest of his body down the wall. The ocean water sprayed against his face, creating a nice salty tasting mist that rained around him. Chancing his luck, he looked back to see the beautiful blue water dancing under the colorful evening sky. Suddenly it didn't look dangerous any longer and he turned to see more.

Will's shifted body weight caused the branch to break and the rocks to fall. His sweaty hands were unable to hold onto the wet rocks. The once beautiful dancing water became dangerous again as he was thrown against the sharp rocks lining the shore repeatedly. Gasping for air, Will tried to see Kate through the water that covered his head and threatened to pull him further from the wall. "Help!" He choked out. He sputtered as water filled his lungs. As he was pulled deeper under the water he could finally see the top of the cliff, and that Kate was no longer there. The water burned as it entered his lungs but he couldn't feel the salty tears he knew were spilling from his eyes. He was pulled deeper and further from the shore and he could no longer see through the dark, murky water. His muscles ached from being crushed against the rocks and fighting the current, so he stopped fighting. It was then that he knew he was going to die and he couldn't help but think that he'd known he shouldn't have listened to Kate.


End file.
